


Пределы близости

by Yutaka_W



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Prosthesis, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaka_W/pseuds/Yutaka_W
Summary: "Я хочу, чтобы мой любимый младший брат провёл ночь перед возвращением на край земли со мной. Что в этом такого странного?"
Relationships: Karl Fei-Ong/Solomon Goldsmith





	Пределы близости

**Author's Note:**

> Всё ещё не инцест, как бы там Соломон ни разливался соловьём про братьев.

― Как рука? ― жалость в глазах Соломона была прямо-таки невыносима. ― Не тяжёлая? Крепление не сдавливает плечо?  
― Не тяжелее старой, ― раздражение едва вышло скрыть, и Карл отвёл взгляд, притворившись, что белая стена коридора клиники ― интересное зрелище. ― Просто непривычно. И не надо подсовывать мне инструктора. Если я как-то приучился пользоваться в своё время простой болванкой и механикой, как-нибудь я справлюсь и с этой.   
― Справляться без посторонней помощи ты не обязан, ― укоризненно покачал головой Соломон. ― Никто тебя за это не осудит, в конце концов.  
Карл недоверчиво хмыкнул.   
― Разумеется, ― процедил он сквозь зубы, ― кому придёт в голову осуждать калеку?  
Он машинально поднёс левую руку к правому плечу, но, опомнившись, опустил, не успев дотронуться. Наверняка Соломон не оставил этот невольный жест незамеченным.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь будет проще надевать перчатку на левую руку, подумал он, рассматривая очередную новую правую ладонь. Тёмно-красный матовый корпус сам по себе выглядел как перчатка, если, конечно, не шевелить рукой ― тогда суставы-шарниры сразу будут заметны.   
― Мне надо возвращаться в Ханой, ― отрывисто сказал он. ― Я не могу надолго оставить… лицей.   
― Знаю, ― от притворно понимающей улыбки Соломона хотелось убежать куда-нибудь подальше. ― Но ближайший рейс всё равно завтра утром. Почему бы тебе не провести эту ночь у меня?  
― Спасибо, лучше поброжу по городу, ― Карл бросил на него самый сердитый взгляд, на который был способен. - Я давно не видел Марсель ночью.  
― Ну же, не пытайся испепелить меня взглядом, ― шутливо вздохнул Соломон. ― Я и так вижу тебя хорошо если два раза в год, а ты ещё и собираешься где-то бродить ночью. Не заставляй волноваться старшего брата.  
― Ты действительно так хочешь, чтобы я провел эту ночь у тебя? ― Карл остановился перед услужливо открывшейся перед ним раздвижной дверью.   
― Именно так, ― Соломон похлопал его по плечу, и Карл почти услышал глухой звук от стука по твёрдой поверхности. ― Я хочу, чтобы мой любимый младший брат провёл ночь перед возвращением на край земли со мной. Что в этом такого странного?  
― Ничего, Соломон, ― Карл снова опустил глаза и незаметно проглотил комок в горле. ― Ровным счётом ничего.

Они ехали молча, в тишине, которую нарушал только гул двигателя. Соломон краем глаза, не отвлекаясь от дороги, то и дело смотрел на брата, сидевшего рядом и рассеянно смотревшего на улицы за окном. Казалось он смотрит сквозь людской поток, яркие, разноцветные вывески и витрины, сквозь стены домов и тёмное небо где-то за ними, и взгляд его направлен далеко, на другой конец мира, в павильон среди запертого розового сада, где в подземелье спит их мать и возлюбленная.   
Руки ― сегодня, к счастью без перчаток ― спокойно лежали на коленях, левая ― тонкая, бледная до белизны, с нервными, даже сейчас явно напряжёнными пальцами, правая ― тёмно-багровая, почти чёрная в опустившихся сумерках, неподвижная и отчаянно чужая.   
Да уж, если он, Соломон, так думает об этой несчастной руке, что должен думать о ней ― и о себе ― Карл? Он всегда принимал всё слишком близко к сердцу.  
Он прибавил скорости, чтобы успеть проехать на зелёный на перекрёстке.  
― Скоро приедем, ― он решился, наконец, нарушить тишину, и Карл, видимо, действительно блуждавший мыслями где-то далеко, удивлённо на него посмотрел. ― Да, не так уж далеко от работы, в сущности, мы могли бы прогуляться пешком.   
― И часто ты так прогуливаешься? ― насмешливо спросил Карл.   
― К несчастью, мне очень редко выпадает такое удовольствие, ― покачал головой Соломон. ― Исполнительный директор международной фирмы не может просто так взять и прийти на работу пешком, если думает о своей репутации. Пыль в глаза ― тоже часть работы.   
― Не самая неприятная, как мне кажется, особенно для тебя, ― Карл выпрямился на сидении. ― К тому же, мне ли не знать, как тебе нравятся автомобили?   
― Просто вспомнил, как мы гуляли по вечерам тогда, ещё в Париже. Возможно, ты был бы не прочь пройтись, как в те времена.  
― Те времена давно ушли, ― Карл снова откинулся на сидение. ― Я изменился с тех пор. Не будем об этом больше.  
Соломон ничего не ответил, и остаток пути они провели в молчании.

Квартира, в которой обитал Соломон, была в самый раз по хозяину ― один из лучших кондоминиумов в городе, всё белое, элегантное и безупречно чистое, за огромными окнами ― ночная панорама как на ладони. Словом, жилище с журнальной картинки или с киноэкрана. Карл разом вспомнил о тех фильмах, которые по каким-то причинам не переносила его заместительница, мисс Ли, и которые ученицы, словно в пику ей, частенько обсуждали на переменах втихомолку от неё: все эти истории об одиноких богачах и прелестных золушках, покорявших их сердца.  
Едва ли за все эти годы нашлась бедная, но прекрасная душой красавица, которой удалось бы покорить его брата, подумал он, не удержавшись от горькой усмешки. Зачем они ему, вечному любимцу Дивы? Будь она так же привязана к нему, может, всё было бы совершенно иначе…  
― Ты несправедлив, ― Соломон, видимо, не придумал ничего лучше, чем залезть ему в голову. ― Она тебя любит, просто иначе это показывает. Мы её семья, она не может нас не любить.   
― Оставь утешения, ― Карл привычно покачал головой. ― Я наскучил ей уже давно.  
― Ты ей точно наскучишь, если будешь так на всех смотреть, ― Соломон вдруг оказался вплотную к нему, лицом к лицу, и нежно провёл по его лбу пальцем, разглаживая сердитую складку между бровями. ― Осталось ждать совсем недолго, каких-то пару лет. Кстати, как я вижу, Призрак давно не появлялся?  
― Нет, ― Карл повёл плечами и машинально отступил на шаг, внезапно ощутив себя провинившимся школьником. ― Не появлялся. Я… держу себя в руках.   
― Я же говорил, что всё будет хорошо, ― Соломон погладил его по щеке, но, к счастью, ближе не подошёл.   
― Позволь воспользоваться ванной, ― Карл на всякий случай отступил ещё на шаг. ― Раз уж я здесь…  
― Дальше по коридору и налево, ― брат, казалось, не замечал, как он от него отшатывается. ― Если захочешь переодеться, халат и смена белья в стенном шкафчике слева. Тебе помочь с рукой?  
― Нет, благодарю. Я могу снять и снова надеть протез, ― он специально сделал упор на слово “протез”, ― самостоятельно.  
Соломон даже бровью не повёл.  
― Тогда не надевай его сразу. Хочу взглянуть на твоё плечо.   
― Не знаю, что ты там рассчитываешь увидеть, но будь по-твоему, ― развёл руками Карл и поспешно проследовал в ванную.   
На ближайшие полчаса ему хватило неловкого чувства собственной ущербности, которое всё чаще охватывало его при виде Соломона.   
К тому же, невинные проявления братской любви снова будили в нём то, что он успешно усыплял в себе последние полвека.  
Он не имел права питать и тем более открывать кому-то такие чувства. Даже брату. Тем более брату.   
И уж тем более, такому брату, каким был Соломон.

Он мог возмущаться сколько угодно, упрямец Карл, но к словам старшего брата всё же прислушивался. И сейчас, сколько бы он ни ворчал, когда он вернулся из ванной, правый рукав его халата безвольно висел вдоль тела.   
― Так что ты хотел увидеть? ― спросил он с вызовом, кладя протез на кофейный столик: в полумраке согнутая багровая конечность на белой поверхности казалась настоящей плотью, тёмной, лишенной кожи и крови.   
― Присядь, ― Соломон похлопал по спинке кресла у окна. ― И скинь с плеч халат.   
― В клинике ты не насмотрелся, ― больше по привычке проворчал Карл, но в кресло сел и халат с плеч скинул.   
Соломон провёл кончиками пальцев по обнажённым плечам, застывшим в напряжении, в стремлении удержаться прямо. Плечам, на которые он сам лично почти сотню лет назад взвалил амбиции Амшеля, капризы Дивы и собственные ожидания.   
Он никогда не желал этого. Просто хотел, чтобы Карл всегда оставался рядом, не зная ни смерти, ни болезни, ни старости. Он не разубеждал его, с его прямой и чистой душой, когда Карл забыл обо всём, кроме любви их королевы и закрылся от остальных. Он просто пытался быть хорошим старшим братом, раз уж не мог претендовать на большее.  
Что же пошло не так?  
Правое плечо, лишённое руки: не осталось даже культи, Карл отхватил плечо по самый сустав ― было уже левого и выглядело совсем беззащитным. Рана давно затянулась, не оставив даже рубца. Ровное гладкое место, словно руки и не было никогда.   
― Так отвратительно выглядит, что глаз не оторвать, да? ― в голосе Карла промелькнула горечь и тут же сменилась привычным раздражением. ― А теперь я могу вернуть свою новую руку на место и одеться?  
― Нет, погоди, ― Соломон придержал его за плечи, не давая встать. ― У тебя не плечи, а один сплошной узел…  
― Не будь как Натан, ― в отражении в стекле было видно, как кривится Карл.  
― Не буду, ― он наклонился, чтобы Карл, в свою очередь, не увидел в отражении его улыбку. ― Просто хочу помочь чем могу. Обещаю, больно почти не будет.   
В оконном стекле растворённое в ночных огнях отражение Карла на мгновение исказилось то ли от гнева, то ли от первых косых капель дождя, ударивших в окно.   
― Делай что хочешь, ― сказал он бесцветным голосом, и Соломон только кивнул в ответ, подавив желание прикоснуться губами к гладко расчёсанным влажным после душа волосам на темени брата.   
Он осторожно, привычными движениями растирал и разминал напряжённые плечи, украдкой поглядывая на отражение Карла в окне, наблюдая, как тот пытается оставаться собранным до суровости и как постепенно, по мере того, как расслабляются под руками Соломона сведённые до твёрдости плечи, смягчается выражение его лица и тяжёлый сердитый взгляд, как на губах появляется бледное подобие давно забытой улыбки, как замкнутость, словно смытый грим, стекает, обнажая настоящее лицо Карла ― совсем юное, чувствительное, живое лицо.   
― Разве так не лучше? ― прошептал он, и Карл медленно и нерешительно кивнул. Он всегда с опаской говорил о том, что ему нравится, если речь не шла о Диве ― будто боялся, что братья отберут у него это.   
Что-что, а эти редкие моменты близости ― самой большей степени близости, которую он мог себе позволить ― Соломон бы никому не позволил отнять ни у себя, ни у Карла.  
Хотя, конечно, ему приходилось скрывать те мысли, в которых он целовал эти навсегда сохранившие юношескую угловатость разогретые под его руками плечи, в которых он прижимал Карла к себе, и его ласки становились совсем не братскими. Но он понимал, что Карл отвечал бы на них только в мыслях. Наяву он, душой и телом преданный Диве, скорее всего оттолкнул бы его и обозлился окончательно. И, наверное, был бы прав. Могут ли два Шевалье, забыв о королеве, думать друг о друге, даже когда она спит?  
― Вот и всё, ― он не спеша выпрямился, огладив плечи Карла напоследок. Тот сидел, опустив голову, будто задремал, и не сразу выпрямился и открыл глаза. ― Не так уж ужасно, правда?  
― Не так уж, ― то ли ему показалось, то ли Карл и правда говорил мягче. ― Спасибо. А теперь я всё же верну на место руку. Сам, если не возражаешь. В лицее мне некому будет помогать.  
― Само собой, ― привычно кивнул Соломон, включая свет ― видеть в темноте, разумеется, удобно, но при свете было как-то уютнее. ― Я пока открою вино. До утра у нас полно времени.   
Он отвернулся к окну, чтобы не смотреть совсем уж откровенно вслед удалившемуся в соседнюю комнату Карлу ― в отражение это всё-таки было куда удобнее.   
И так не было заметно, что он улыбается, увидев, что выходя, Карл обернулся и с каким-то странным грустным лицом посмотрел ему в спину.


End file.
